


Those Who are Worthy

by KingKiller



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKiller/pseuds/KingKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili doesn't met Kili when Kili is squabbling and crying, emerging from his mother's stomache. No.</p><p>Fili mets Kili, alpha and Heir to the throne of Throin, when he's dragging Balin, whose sick and his only companion--all he has--, to the Iron Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delicious Preview

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

In the hush of the cave, away from previously mythic stone giants, the adrenaline a dying burn in their veins Fili sags, a heavy sullen tiredness. He's cold and numb and wants to rest for eternity, Erebor be-damned. But the richness of life still flows, a heavy hum rests in his ears.

Bedroll. He needs his bedroll. Watching his sluggish companions from his affixed spot, kneeling on the ground, he recognizes that his pack was probably soaked, waterlogged by the torrent rain, and not worth the fuss anymore. Fili's about ready to simply sleep on the floor, the need for sleep overriding his need for warmth when a calloused hand grasps his bicep. Before the handler even speaks he knows that hand.

"What are you doing in Mahal's name, Fili," Kili growled, tugging his elder brother. "I've set the bedrolls already, all that's missing is you. And here you are! Twaddling like a dazed child."

Fili would usually bristle or glare at his brother for such address but helplessly that undercurrent of feelings towards Kili he fights daily, minutely, secondly surged and he helplessly, gratefully falls against his brother. 

"Look at you," Kili murmured, brushing a hand through Fili's crazed locks, with a gentleness as if he could not help it. "What would you do without me."

Fili couldn't dream of the day. But a pit of the inevitable roared in his stomach, counting the days until his brother found his true omega.

Docile he allows Kili, who with his annoying characteristically alpha height over Fili, to drag him to the bedrolls, he makes no comment in the obvious arrangement that would have sent him blistering if he had energy. He makes no comment when he's softly, delicately laid on the bedrolls and Kili arranges him so like two halves, two keys the fit. Kili slides behind him, shifting closer so there’s no space between them, and slings an arm around his waist. 

Tomorrow, Fili tells himself, I'll give him raging Hell tomorrow. He painfully suppresses the feelings of unadulterated hope and content in his chest. The blistering warmth across his back inviting and enticing and never meant to be his. Because this cannot be, it can never be. Kili deserves someone fairer, braver, stronger, not his failure of a brother. Fili's heart hammers in his chest and the truth of himself, disappointment of an omega and wretch of a brother, threatens to submerge him. He feels himself drowning, but suddenly the arm around his waist (two pieces of a puzzle) tightens, grounding him.

A hand drops on his eyes. Kili's breath warm on his ear, "I can hear the hammer ringing in your head, brother, sleep. I'll keep you safe, never doubt."

Fili's asleep before the hand leaves his eyes, trying to memorize this moment, because it will be all he has.

FKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFK

Fili slowly comes to consciousness slowly and fitfully. He frowns when he notices the stillness of the other members in the Company in his eyesight. Panic almost takes him, but then the scorch across his back reasserts itself on his senses and he makes sure to seize his tensing to not alert Kili of his wakefulness. He almost relaxes back into delicious sleep, until he realizes why he woke.

Kili's grunting behind, not in pain, but in pleasure and Fili almost turns but oh—

His face flushes. Kili's hard knot rests on the crevasse of his buttocks, sliding up and down tantalizingly. Through the cloth Fili feels the burn of his brother's full cock and a ache seizes him because his brothers so big and what would it feel inside--Stop! Stop! Obviously his brother is experiencing a night-lust, not uncommon from being always from the love of an omega. And how could Fili shame his brother by bring to attention his need for omega-love by turning and confronting him. Resolutely Fili decides instead of turning and helping Kili—like he wants, truly aches for—he will return to sleep. Sleep.

But wait— Kili's speaking, in a sleepy rumbling and his words stop Fili cold. 

"You think you don't want it but you do. You ache for my knot, wanting me to fill you again and again. Ceaselessly, unrelenting, you'd never leave the bed, always be wet, leaking my essence." Kili grunts again, "I'd fill you with child after child, knotting you everyday until you go into labor and you'd be so empty, begging for another little one to fill you and I'd do it. Do anything for you."

Fili's heart quickens and he keeps telling himself. 'He’s simply lusting for an omega at home, this is not for you but another.' The jealousy burns in his stomach from knowing the heavy knot pressed against him, Kili’s obvious love and lust belongs to another.

Why, why did the one true love have to be for his alpha brother? While Kili's love must be another omega, not him, someone perfect for him. Fili couldn't begrudge him that. 

Fili did not see the value of himself as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember 4 dwarfen years = 1 human year.  
> Btw give comments! Love opinions.

I.

Fili doesn’t remember the day of his birth, many do not. But for some inexplicable reason his bones feel heavy on his day of birth. This is how he knows that his birth was not one of celebration.

 

II.

Sweat beads down the side of his face, but Fili makes no move to wipe it. His heart is the rumble of an avalanche in his chest, he has to force his lungs into a calm staccato. The muscles in Fili’s fingers have the dull ache of having to maintain the position since before the pink hues of sunrise stained the sky. The glare of the sun was on his back.

Fili, all of the dwarfling age of twelve, had to prove himself and the pride of his age would not allow failure.

But impatience was beginning to bit at his ankles, his backside starting to ache from the tree bark digging into his buttocks.

At the corner of his eye he caught the flicker movement and his lungs froze. Dazedly the deer crept into the groove. Its head cautiously swung back and forth, Fili could feel an excited grin twist his lips.

It had right to fear today.

Watching his prey take its stumbling steps forward, Fili pulled the string. The arrowhead aligned for the perfect kill shot—

A sneeze erupted from the nearby bushes below Fili.

Fili nearly screamed in frustration as he watched the deer, panicked, bound out of sight.

“Balin!” Fili frustrated-ly yelled down, joints crackling as he stood from his crotch on the branch. Hugging the trunk he began to slide down. “You ruined it again!”

Balin, grey beard and sleepy-eyed, grumbled, “Fili, my son, we’d have had died before you had managed to kill the poor dear.”

Fili’s arms flapped for emphasis, exasperated, “I had the perfect kill shot, Balin.”

“Yes, yes,” Balin conciliatory said, a warm hand landing on Fili’s shoulders and another paper softened hand ruffling his sun kissed hair, flicking leaves away. “You know I am more meant for the indoor sports than outside.”  
“I know, Balin.” Fili lowered his voice, guilt in his voice. He had risen the dwarf disgustingly early and Balin had kindly come without fuss.  “I have to learn though so I can sell it in the human markets.”

Balin tensed. “Look at you, already trying to shoulder the world. I’m sure you’ll make a wondrous hunter someday.”

“Really?” Fili bounced, Balin’s hand the only thing keeping him grounded. “A hunter?”

“Maybe even a warrior?” Fili reverently asked, but before Balin could respond Fili’s shoulders dropped and his eyes flinted away. A somber curtain fell onto the youth’s face. “But I can’t.”

Because he knows what he is.

The woods, the wind and birds rushed away into a void as Balin’s wry but string hands gripped Fili’s shoulders and forced his eyes to met Balin’s.  Intensity crackled from the wise eyes and Fili struggled to straighten his back under the hands and stubbornly stare back at Balin.

“You are an omega, Fili,” Balin’s voice was as heavy as iron, vibrating in Fili’s bones. “You cannot change that. But,” Balin’s hands tightened, “you cannot let it define you also.”  
Fili could feel his eyes begin to water, the hitch in his throat. He was going to cry like a _goddamn omega_.

“I know,” Fili roughly rubbed at his eyes.

Balin chuckled, “Now, now. Don’t cry, my dear child.”

Easily Balin hefted Fili to rest against his chest, his body still comparable to a small three year old human’s. He steadily walked back towards the cottage the two have called home for as long  as Fili could remember.

Fili began to wiggle in renewed energy as they approached the quaint cottage. It appeared erroneous with the wood of the forest, for it was unlike the hobbit’s homes that blended into the winding hills. It appeared incongruent, it was iron wrought. A blister against the soothing wood.

Balin would often huff when Fili asked if the cottage was like all dwarfen metallurgy and state, “If I were a younger dwarf. . .”

Fili loved the metal heap because it was _home._

“Balin! Balin! Sit, sit!” Fili yanked on Balin’s hand, dragging him towards one of lopsided chairs. “I will prepare breakfast!”

“Will you now?” Balin indulgently asked.

Resolutely nodding Fili grabbed a skillet, putting it over the fire that always roared in the pit in the center of the room. Finding oil he poured a hefty amount before dumping a heaping amount of boar’s meat. The fat pleasantly sizzled.

“Just as fine a cook as your mother ever was,” Balin patted Fili’s head when he came to the table (not as lopsided) placing the fried meat on the table.

“What is my mother like?” Fili asked. Balin immediately stiffened.

“Fili-“

“Not that I don’t love you, Balin!” Fili insistently added. “But where is she? Why can’t I be with her?”

Balin heavily sighed, placing a hand on Fili’s fisted hand. “We’ve been over this Fili.”

“It’s because I’m an omega!” Fili bursted, trying to pull away from Balin.

“No!” Balin didn’t release his wrist. “It was never because of that, Fili. Do not let such sour thoughts fester in your conscious.” Cradling Fili’s hand in his hands Balin continued, “Why all this negativity, Fili? Being an omega is a blessing.”

“Not to the dwarfen.” Fili pouted and prodded at his breakfast with a fork.

Conspiracally leaning forward Balin whispered, “To me you are.”

Tearing again, Fili slide down from his chair and hugged Balin’s waist. “I love you, Balin.

Gently brushing tears away, Balin hefted the boy into his lap. “And I you. I'd do anything for you.”

"And I you, Balin!" Fili smiled, pointing out the windows, "I'd do anything for you, Balin. I-I'd even carry you over the Iron Hills! By myself!"

"That would be quite an accomplishment for any dwarf, Fili." Balin coughed into his sleeve, "Now eat your breakfast."

Rambunciously Fili climbed into his chair, chattering all the way. "You'll see, Balin! I can do it! I'll be such a fierce warrior I'll be strong enough to break through the gates of the Iron Hills!"

"Yes, yes. Now eat before I decide I want it all myself."

 

 

III.

Balin feel sick the next day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Going through with it.


End file.
